A Simple Tickle Fight
by Crack-Tastic Soul Shipper
Summary: Maka ends up getting bothered and irritated by her insane self, resulting in what was supposed to be just a regular tickle fight... Fluffy Maka Selfcest. God, do I try.


MEWP.

So, apparently you guys did kind of sort of like my smut fic, I guess. Therefore you receive ANOTHER FLUFFIER, CUTER ONE.

IT'S SUPPOSED TO BE ADORABLE I GUESS.

I DUNNO I'M DUMB.

So, here you go, more selfcest because no one ever writes those for Maka.

Anyway, just to let you guys know, I have this little headcannon for this story that Maka and her insane doppelganger have already met, getting pretty used to each other's behaviors by living together. Yeah, I guess you could say that Maka decided she should keep her twin in the apartment so that she wouldn't go out and cause trouble. In fact, she has to literally lock the apartment up when she goes to school just so she doesn't get out and FUCKING KILL SOMEONE...

is what I am going with.

Let's begin.

WAIT, I FORGOT TO SAY: _THIS HAS NO RELATION TO **'Bound To Myself'** WHATSOEVER-_

~A Simple Tickle Fight~

Maka x Insane! Maka selfcest

* * *

Just like any other day at Soul and Maka's apartment, everyone was in their own place. Well, currently, Soul was out doing his own thing with Kid and Blackstar, Blair was patiently waiting for him to come back, laying in the bed of his room, and Maka was at the table, settled down and happily reading one of her many books. Beside her sat her insane counterpart, the crazy version of herself whom she had met a short while ago. She, of course, had nothing else to do, so she sat silently, watching sane Maka read. It was a bore, though. She finally decided that she would end her boredom. The twin tapped Maka on the shoulder a few times, waiting until she looked up from her book.

"Something wrong?" She questioned.

"I'm boooored, Maka-chan~!" The twin whined.

"Well, then find something to do." Maka responded. "If you want, I could let you borrow a book-"

"Books are boring~!" She cut her off, sticking her tongue out. Maka sighed, turning her attention back to her book. She really didn't want to deal with this right now... Yet, her twin wasn't easy to ignore. The mad girl frowned, pulling the book she was reading down onto the table so that Maka was looking at her face. She pouted at her.

"What? I can't solve your boredom!"

"Yeah, you can~!"

"How?"

"Play with me~!" She exclaimed, grinning.

"No. I'm reading..."

"Pleeease~?!" She begged.

"No..." Maka stated firmly. The twin whined, suddenly lunging forward and clinging on to Maka. "HEY!"

"_Pleeeeeeeeeease~?!_"

"Urgh...Fine...!" She mumbled. Her twin's eyes lit up at the words, making a small smile appear on her face.

"Yaaaay~!" She yipped happily. Maka went sweat drop, pulling her twin off.

"Alright, so, what did you want to play, exactly?" She asked. Her twin sat back, bringing her hand up to her chin.

"Hmmm...~" She hummed in thought. She then smirked, snapping her fingers. Maka didn't like that look on her face..."Say, Maka-chan, are you ticklish~?" She blinked.

"Eh...?!" She yelped, her twin lunging at her once again. But this time, the crazy girl smirked, her hands wandering down to Maka's stomach. She burst into laughter as her twin tickled her. Maka squirmed beneath, head thrashing from side to side while she screamed with laughter. "_Oh go-hod hahahahahaha! S-hah! Stop!_" She yelled desperately.

"Not a chance~!" Her twin giggled. Maka brought her hands up as she continued laughing, grabbing at her counterpart's sides. She flipped her over, pinning her down.

"Gotcha!" She exclaimed, now the one on top and tickling her twin. The girl beneath her began laughing, Maka blushing slightly and staring at her as she did so. She then smiled, giggling while she continued to tickle her. 'Cute...' She thought to herself. "Wait...What...?'

"_Oh god, my sidesahahahahahaha~!_" The twin shouted out, now being the one who was squirming and thrashing her head. "Sto-haha~! Sto-hop~!"

"Nope!" Maka grinned, showing no sign of letting up. Her twin growled playfully, lunging once again and changing their positions. She put more energy into tickling her this time. Her hands moved from her stomach, to her side, to under her arms, and eventually, for some reason, to her neck. Maka was about to try and flip her over again, but she was stopped by her twin's suddenly moving closer to her. She flinched, feeling something soft and warm come in contact with her lips.

It was easy to realize that her twin had decided to suddenly kiss her. Maka's eyes went wide, then slowly closed as she pressed back with slight caution. When they broke away from each other, she blushed furiously, sitting up. She brought her hand up, touching her fingers to her lips.

"D-did you just...uuuhh...?" Her twin smirked, giggling at Maka's reaction and response.

"Mhm~" Maka just sat for a few moments, staring at her counterpart in confusion as to why she did that. "...So, does this mean I win~?"

"What?! Hell no!"

"I do win, don't I~?"

"No, you don't!"

"Yes, I do~" Maka growled in irritation, then lunged forward at her twin. She pinned her down, glaring at her. Though, she didn't quite understand her own actions...Why was she suddenly so angry over something so silly?

"_No_, you don't!" She stated firmly. Her twin grinned, leaning up and catching her lips, kissing her once again. She waited for her to break away once again. "S-stop doing that!"

"Why~? You seem to be enjoying it~" Maka unpinned her, sitting up and crossing her arms. She blushed, pouting.

"S-shut up..." Her insane twin only smirked, scooting closer to her.

"Awwww, my little tsundere~" She giggled, wrapping her arms around Maka. The sane meister blushed, looking away from her. She then sighed, smiling and returning her glance to the twin, hugging her back.

"Baka..."

"Bookworm~"

* * *

I was trying to make fluffy things. But writing selfcest is hard. Thank you for reading, leave a review, tell me what you think. I shall be writing more soon because it's adorable and no one can stop me-

**-Crack**


End file.
